Un hermanito para Konata
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna de cuando Konata tenía siete años y Kanata estaba viva. Ya habían empezado las clases para la pequeña otaku, dándoles a sus padres la oportunidad de decidir que podrían darle un hermano o hermana a su pequeña hija. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Yo solo soy un fan de Lucky Star, así que por favor no crean que estoy imponiendo mi historia en el argumento original, esto es únicamente para el disfrute de los/as lectores/as que yo sé que ustedes están ahí siempre con una sonrisa.

**Un hermanito para Konata**

Kanata: Konata, levántate, que vas a perder las clases de hoy- dijo dulcemente su madre.

Konata: Yo no quiero ir, mami- contestó haciendo un puchero y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Kanata: Vamos hija, que si te levantas podrás a la escuela una caracola de chocolate.

Konata: ¡Me lavo los dientes ahora mismo!- salió corriendo la peliazul más pequeña al baño.

Era el primer día de clases de Konata, quien para entonces tenía siete años, y ya empieza a mostrar sus gustos otakus de una forma muy prematura, pues cada noche cuando se bañaba cantaba todas las canciones de _Pokemon_, _Digimon_ y _Dragon Ball Z_, además que se había hecho una pequeña espada de lego a la que llamó "Tessaiga". Soujiro, el padre de la pequeña, se mostraba muy orgullo por el avance otaku de la niñita del ahoge, mientras que Kanata, madre de la enanita, siempre estaba encima de ella para que estuviese al día con los deberes que le ponía su maestra. Era como cualquier familia con padres dispares y una niña más rara que la sal dulce.

Konata: Los quiero mucho. Ya me voy- dijo antes de ir corriendo al transporte escolar que acababa de llegar.

Soujiro: Cuídate, mi niña.

Kanata: Presta atención en clases.

El transporte finalmente se llevo a la prematura otaku, dejando a los dos adultos peliazules solos en casa. Aquel día no tenían nada que hacer, pues ambos estaban aún de vacaciones y habían preferido pasarla bien en su hogar, por lo que simplemente se dedicaron a hacer lo que los pudiese distraer.

* * *

**Habitación de los padres**

Kanata estaba en la cama, ella leía algo de poesía clásica, pues le encantaba mucho la forma expresiva de la literatura japonesa, española y griega. Estaba muy absorta en su lectura grabando cada uno de los versos de amor y de guerra que hacían alternancia en aquellas páginas.

Soujiro estaba en el suelo, el leía uno de sus viejos mangas. El era un fan hasta las últimas consecuencias del clásico formato de dibujo, pues pensaba que las viejas técnicas de trazado eran in duda geniales, especialmente en las de género romance y mecha.

Kanata terminó su lectura y dejó su pequeño libro de poesía en la mesita de noche. Se sentía muy bien por el contenido literario, y en algunos casos hasta filosófico, de la lectura que acababa de tener. Se sentía más relajada, viéndose a sí misma en ese mundo de fantasías, mitos y lírica a los que invitaba los autores de estas poesías.

Kanata: Sou-kun, hay que quisiera hablar contigo- dijo mirando hacia ningún lado.

Soujirou: Cuéntame, querida- dejó su manga y se levantó del suelo.

Kanata: ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que Konata pudiese tener un hermano o hermana menor?- preguntó con tono lento.

Soujiro: A veces creo que lo he hecho, pero no comprendo la razón por la que me preguntes eso- contestó ubicándose al lado de su esposa.

Kanata: Pienso que sería bonito si Konata tuviese alguien a quien cuidar, una nueva responsabilidad para continuar con su crecimiento como persona, además que un niño o niña más podría alegrar todavía más nuestro hogar- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Soujiro: ¿Aún si fuese otaku, también?- preguntó nervioso el más alto.

Kanata: Tal vez, aunque espero que controles esos animes, mangas y videojuegos que puedan llegarle, después de todo hay ciertas cosas que un niño pequeño no debería ver- mira de forma indescifrable a su marido-, como por ejemplo tus eroges.

Soujiro: Eso lo sé, querida- dijo tiernamente el otaku-. Yo nunca haría algo para perjudicar la joven mente de nuestra hija, ni de cualquier otro hijo que pudiésemos tener- le besa cariñosamente.

Kanata: Te creo, Sou-kun- abraza a su esposo-. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a hacer nuestro nuevo bebé?- miró de forma seductora al otaku.

Soujiro: Realmente ese libro te inspiró para hacerlo ahora ¿verdad?- preguntó pícaramente el peliazul más alto.

Kanata: Tú lo has dicho.

Soujiro se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo mientras empezaban a beso con pasión, pues en aquellas vacaciones rara vez tenían alguna ocasión para estar solos gracias a la presencia de Konata. Ambos estaban acostados juntos, besándose hasta el último rincón de sus rostros y cuellos, mientras las manos de ambos empezaban a desvestir el cuerpo del otro.

Kanata: Hace tiempo que no estoy así contigo, Sou-kun- dijo seductoramente.

Soujiro: Lo sé querida, y ahora que podemos no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad- empezó a besar los pechos de sus esposa a través de la floja ropa.

Entre tantos besos y cosas que se decían les tomó algún lograr estar ambos desnudos, y una vez que ya lo estaban empezaban las caricias. Ambos estaban sacando a flote toda la pasión que habían estado guardando desde hacía tiempo por el bien de su hija, y ahora ya nada los iba a detener.

Soujiro empezó a penetrar a su hermosa esposa que, aunque no habría dolor como en su primera vez, sentía como si esa pasión la empezara a conocer justo ahora. Soujiro utilizaba sus manos para masajear los pequeños pechos de su esposa y pellizcar dulcemente los hermosos pezones mientras empezaba a empujar, logrando sacar de su esposa hermosos y amorosos gemidos que le incitaban a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Kanata: Te amo, Sou-kun- dijo reprimiendo algunos gemidos.

Soujiro: Y yo también te amo, mi bella Kanata- dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas dentro del cuerpo de su esposa.

El otaku empezó a lamer (con algo de esfuerzo por la distancia) los pezones de la ojiverde, mientras esta movía sus caderas con frenesí, en busca de ese placer que tenía un tiempo negado. Las manos de la ojiverde pasaban a modo de roce por los brazos y los fuertes pectorales (sí, claro) de su esposo, mientras el otaku aumentaba al máximo posible su ritmo, aunque a causa de esto tuvo que volver a normalizarse por el sobreesfuerzo, aunque eso no le importaba a Kanata. Soujiro continuaba haciéndola sentir que tocaba las estrellas, poca relevancia tenía el ritmo.

Soujiro: Ya voy a llegar- dijo bastante acalorado, aunque prefería seguir así.

Kanata: Vamos a llegar juntos- solo dijo eso antes de seguir con sus gemidos.

El momento del clímax finalmente llegó, haciendo que las mentes de ambos quedaran en blanco por unos segundos, mientras sus cuerpos aún seguían siendo uno solo. Pero Kanata no quería terminar aún.

Kanata: Aún tengo energías para una más, Sou-kun- le dijo con tono lascivo.

Soujiro: ¿Entonces qué esperamos?- accedió el otaku, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su esposa.

Pero Soujiro no penetró a su amada otra vez de inmediato, sino que antes empezó a lamer y succionar los pechos de Kanata.

Kanata: Cómo gusta que h-hagas eso, Sou-kun- dijo con placer la ojiverde-. Eres como un pequeño niño cuando haces eso, y me gusta que ahora seas MI niño.

Las manos del peliazul empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, excitándola a paso lento, mientras aún seguía besando y succionando aquellos lindo y pequeños pechos que él tanto amaba. Y así, el otaku volvió a los labios de su esposa, aprisionándolos con pasión y hambre, como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin siquiera verse, y procedió a penetrar nuevamente la intimidad de Kanata.

Kanta: ¡Adelante, Sou-kun! ¡No te detengas!- se abrazó con fuerza al hombre mientras ella también movía con ganas sus caderas.

Ambos estaba perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, solo querían comerse mutuamente fuerza de besos mientras seguían empujando con vigor y sentir al máximo el placer que posiblemente no vuelvan a sentir en algún tiempo, así que era mejor dejarlo todo en esta ocasión, y hacer el amor hasta que finalmente caigan rendidos. Mientras aún fuesen capaces de seguir con este empuje interno en el vientre de Kanata, mientras aún tuviesen fuerzas para un beso, una caricia, para decirse algo lindo aunque sea, no se lo guardarían.

Las manos de Soujiro empezaron a apretar con lujuria las nalgas de Kanata, quien ahora se ubicaba arriba, y era quien tomaba el ritmo de su acto sexual. A Kanata le gustaba que en este momento su amado la manoseara, que la besara y la hiciera suya con todo ese amor y pasión, pues eso significaba que ella seguía siendo la única mujer que realmente deseaba el otaku. El vaivén de las caderas de ambos seguía sin disminuir, pues no querían que esto se detuviese por nada del mundo. Si por ellos fuera, podrían hacerlo el resto de sus vidas sin descanso, demostrándose un pequeño fragmento del enorme amor que tenían entre ellos, pues todo no era más que una diminuta muestra de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Kanata empezó a besar el cuello de Soujiro, quien simplemente se dejó mientras seguía paseando sus manos entre la espalda y el trasero de la ojiverde, y seguía disfrutando de esta mañana de amor desenfrenado con la chica que siempre ha amado. Ya llegaría el momento en que finalmente ambos llegarían otra vez al clímax, llenando completamente el útero de la mujer pequeña, quien muy contenta recibía la segunda descarga de su esposo. Posiblemente ahora sí venga ese ansiado niño o niña.

Kanata: Te amo, mi príncipe otaku.

Soujiro: Y yo te amo, mi dulce y pequeña princesa.

Ambos finalmente cayeron rendidos ante el sueño que acompaña usualmente el cansancio, y ambos estuvieron así durante algún tiempo, pero pronto deberían vestirse otra vez, cuando Konata regrese a casa nuevamente.

* * *

**A los cuatro meses de embarazo**

Konata: ¡Guau! ¡Tendré un hermanito o una hermanita!- exclamaba muy emocionada la pequeña otaku mientras abrazaba la barriga de su mamá.

Kanata: Así es, Konata. Pero debes recordar que tener un hermanito o una hermanita conlleva una gran responsabilidad- dijo de forma sabía la madre.

Soujiro: Realmente no habrá tiempo para aburrirse cuando llegue a casa el próximo integrante de nuestra familia- dijo muy orgulloso el otaku.

Konata: ¡Desde ahora mismo empezaré a preparar todos mis magas y videojuegos para enseñarle a mi hermanito o hermanita lo bueno de la vida!- gritaba la otaku muy feliz.

Soujiro: Vamos, Konata. Sería todavía muy pequeño el nuevo bebé para comprender eso. Sería mejor hacer que crezca primero en un ambiente de amor y calidez familiar- Kanata se quedó viendo a su esposo por aquella respuesta tan madura.

Konata: Ya veo. Entonces primero debería acurrucar a mi hermanito o hermanita con mis canciones favoritas de _Pokemon_ para que duerma feliz cada vez que esté llorando- dijo con su sonrisa gatuna extendiéndose por todo lo ancho de su rostro.

Soujiro reía nerviosamente y Kanata se daba un facepalm. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban lograr que Konata asumiera esas responsabilidades del hermano mayor como se debía.

* * *

**Fin**

Me sorprende el haber logrado después de no sé cuantas historias una con menos de 2000 palabras, después de todo eso no es mi fuerte. Yo soy de los que llevan las historias a una extensión considerable, aún si no me lo propongo, que rara vez es el caso.

Reviews, follows y favoritos ustedes saben cómo hacerlo si les gustó esta historia que he preparado con mucho cariño para ustedes.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
